Thunderstorm
by ScarletHitachiin
Summary: Kaoru Hitachiin has a secret. He is terrified of thunderstorms even more than Haruhi! So, what happens when the younger twin is found under his bed by none other than Hikaru? We shall find out. MEGA FLUFF WARNING


Summary:

Kaoru Hitachiin has a secret. He is terrified of thunderstorms even more than Haruhi! So, what happens when the younger twin is found under his bed by none other than Hikaru? We shall find out. MEGA FLUFF WARNING

~Thunderstorm~

It was a stormy Thursday night at the Hitachiin Manor. It was around midnight and the oldest of the duo, Hikaru, was sound asleep. Meanwhile, his brother, Kaoru, wasn't so lucky.

The younger twin was sitting upright on his side of his and his brother's shared bed. He jumped at every rumble of thunder and buried his head in his sheets. Yes. He, Kaoru Hitachiin, was scared of thunderstorms.

No one knew of the young ginger's fear, not even the person that knew him better than he knew himself. His brother. A flash of lightning illuminated the bedroom, allowing anyone who cared to see that the youngest Hitachiin was crying out of fear.

Kaoru, secretly, was more terrified of storms than Haruhi. Unlike the aforementioned female, however, the young teen had someone to guide him through.

Krackkk...BOOM! A crack of lightning reverberated throughout the twins' bedroom, causing the youngest to dive under the bed out of fear with a thump.

"Wha? Kao?" The sleepy voice of Hikaru floated gently towards Kaoru's ears followed by the sound of footsteps.

From under the bed, the younger twin could see his brother's feet in front of him. His amber eyes were wide with fright and tears stained his porcelain cheeks.

Another crack of lightning caused Kaoru to curl tighter into himself like a frightened kitten. The younger twin sobbed quietly as he curled up.

Hikaru looked around the room, unable to locate his missing brother. The older brother sighed and got down on his hands and knees to look under the bed.

As Hikaru stooped down, he was met with terrified amber eyes gazing back at him. "Kaoru? What's wrong?" he asked quietly, poking his head under the bed.

Kaoru was about to respond when another rumble of lightning cut him off, causing him to yelp and curl up tighter.

The older twin flopped onto his stomach so he could get closer to his terrified mirror image. "Is it the storm?" he asked quietly, crawling closer.

Kaoru lifted his head from its position by his knees. He nodded ever so slightly as he wiped his tears on his arm.

Hikaru smiled softly, placing his hand on his brother's arm. This caused the crying Hitachiin to look up at his twin. "Oh, Kaoru… I had no idea that you were scared of thunderstorms. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a soft but firm tone, only slightly angry his twin brother had kept a secret from him.

"I-I was a-a-afraid that you-you'd laugh at m-m-me." The younger twin stuttered, burying his face in his arms.

"Kao, you know that I'd never laugh at you." Hikaru said, gently petting his twin's ginger hair. "Now, come here."

Kaoru looked up at his twin quizzically before slowly creeping towards him.

Hikaru backed up to allow Kaoru more room so he could get up without bumping his head. Once the younger twin, was out in the open, Hikaru pulled him into his lap and hugged him tightly.

Kaoru was surprised at first, but soon succumbed to the comfort of his brother's arms.

"Just go to sleep, Kao. I'm right here and I won't let anything hurt you. Close your eyes." Hikaru ordered quietly.

Kaoru did as he was told, closing his eyes and giving in to sleep at last.

" I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly" Hikaru hummed quietly.

"The silence isn't so bad  
'Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly." Kaoru mumbled sleepily.

"I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone" The older twin continued.

"But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone" Was the last thing that Kaoru mumbled before drifting off.

"I don't feel so alone"

A/N: I own nothing! The lyrics are from "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. I don't own Ouran either. I am not Bisco Hatori, stop making me admit it :p


End file.
